Clothes Call
by samanddianefan10
Summary: When Max helps Fran take her top off, Niles doesn't interrupt...set in A Fine Friendship. as requested by obsessedwiththenanny17


As requested by obsessedwiththenanny17. I hope you like it!

This takes place in A Fine Friendship where Max helps Fran take her top off

Neither Max nor Fran knew how they'd gotten into this situation. One minute they were talking about her love life and the next she was there standing before him in her bra. She knew she ought to be a little more embarrassed than she was, but still, he was her boss, and decorum dictated modesty. Oh how she had dreamt of this moment for so long, but it wasn't quite like this. Fran had dreamt of presenting herself to Mr. Sheffield, but in a more dignified manner. Now here they were wrestling around trying to get her dressed when they should be wrestling under the covers. Who were they kidding? The chemistry between them at the moment was extremely palpable and she could sense that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But someone had to make the first move, but who?

"Oh Mr. Sheffield, " Fran whispered seductively as she quit wiggling. "I think we have a bigger problem now."

"What could be bloody worse than ..than..this?" He looked away, and Fran grinned, knowing that her feminine wiles were getting to him. She wanted him and was tired of waiting for him. No, the time was right and it was right now. After all, Mr. Sheffield was a man and he had needs, right? And Fran Fine was the only woman in the world who could satisfy those needs, she could swear to that. And all the pushing and pulling and yelling didn't help matters either. All of that tension needed to be released and she couldn't think of a better way.

"Mr. Sheffield," she began." My dress is tangled in my bra and now I'll have to take it off."

"We just got your dress over your head!"

"No.. I need to take my bra off…"

"Miss Fine!"

"Are you going to help me or not? It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

He hesitated. She knew he was as curious as she was so she sat a little closer to him. "Please Mr. Sheffield.. I need your help. I'm in trouble here."

"Oh all right. The things I do for you. Turn around."

Fran obliged, and Max fumbled with her dress and unsnapped her bra. Taking her cue, Fran slipped it down to the floor and covered her breasts with her hands then turned around.

"What's the matter Mr. Sheffield? Am I making you nervous?" Fran smiled, waiting for his reaction.

"No..yes..no..I think you should get dressed now," Max stuttered.

"As you wish," she released her hands, uncovering herself and Max audibly sighed. She looked up at him. "What's the matter? Don't you want me to get dressed?"

"Miss Fine.. Fran… I don't think it would do much good at this point anymore, do you?" He walked so close to her she could feel her breath against her face.

"No I don't. What do you have in mind?"

Max cupped Fran's face with his hands and kissed her deeply, letting her know indeed what he had in mind. Her heart raced; this was the moment she had waited for since the moment she had laid eyes on the handsome millionaire. Max removed his shirt revealing his nicely toned chest and leaned in against her flesh. He cupped her breasts with her hands, gently massaging the tips with his fingers and thumbs. She sighed, willing him for more, not believing this was really happening to her. Removing her stockings and underwear, he then began to please her in the way every woman likes to be pleased. Fran couldn't stop herself from crying out his name as she gave herself totally to him. Returning the favor, she eagerly showed him how much she wanted to please him. It was all he could do to keep from giving himself to her, but he did, and then he entered her, first in soft strokes, then moving in time with her body. After bringing her to the edge a few times, he finally gave in to pleasure and then collapsed beside her, exhausted.

They entered a new and exciting phase of their relationship which they explored greedily and with everything they had. But Fran had nothing to worry about; it wasn't long after that she got her engagement ring. And things only got better from there.

The end


End file.
